The output impedance of permanent magnet generators varies as a function of feeder length and internal construction and is generally not perfectly balanced. More specifically the output impedance of regulated permanent magnet machines (PMMs) is more sensitive to the feeder length and internal construction due to very low machine inductances. Unbalanced output impedance results in a ripple on the direct current bus. The ripple has a frequency which is related to the frequency of the generator (alternator). The direct current (DC) bus ripple can be controlled by increasing the size of the DC bus capacitor. However, this approach results in weight increase of the electric power generation system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,218,520 and 7,099,165 disclose approaches for controlling DC bus ripple by modulating generator output. Room for improvement exists.